


The Pretty Mule Girl

by iheartdramas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartdramas/pseuds/iheartdramas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothor Brune and the first time he meets Mya Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Mule Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the upshipcreek Tumblr challenge which gave the following quote as inspiration:  
> suddenlyprompts:  
> I fell for her like Troy fell to the Greeks; quickly, and in the most embarrassing way imaginable.  
> Lothor x Mya  
> Rating: G

The air feels different as they near the Eyrie. It doesn’t have the stench of King’s Landing or the salty brine of the sea near the Fingers.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Lady Baelish’s simpering voice. If she were bent any closer to her husband she would likely fall off her mount and onto her fat rump. Lothor smirks at the thought.

His mule brays as it makes the climb up the mountainside. He would preferred to take taking a horse, but their guide has insisted on her mules. All he can see is the back of Mya’s head as she leads the group. When he first entered the stables of the Gates of the Moon, he had almost mistaken her for a man. She disabuses him of the notion when she turns from feeding one of her mules.

“My name’s Mya Stone,” she says as her eyes crinkle in mirth. He isn’t able to reply in kind before she hands him a cloth and gestures to his feet. Her laughter fills the stables as he bends down to wipe off the mule shit from his left boot.

As their mules make it to the Eyrie, he regrets that he will be too busy with his duties until Lord Baelish and his daughter are settled. There’s a pretty mule girl that he still hasn’t properly introduced himself to.


End file.
